Their Best Summer Ever
by woahhhh its erin
Summary: Josh/Megan. Summary inside, first chapter. Rated T for now, may switch to M later.
1. Summary

Josh Nichols was 21 years old, fresh out of his junior year at college, and he was one of the most ordinary guys you'd ever meet. Josh was really into sports, and loved churros. He was really into school, got the best grades, and he never hesitated to lend a hand to anyone. He worked at the local movie theater on breaks and during summers. He was also into magic and Oprah-but that was a different story.

Megan Parker was your average 16 year old girl entering the 11th grade. Throughout her childhood, Megan had been known as the 'evil little girl' who consistently annoyed everyone with her pranks, but as she had gone through high school, she had grown out of pranks. She now cared more about fashion than about facetious jokes; more about hair than harebrained schemes.

Both of them were absolutely ordinary young adults. However, there was one thing that was out of the ordinary about them.

Josh and Megan were stepbrother and stepsister.

And they were in love.


	2. Part One

_short author's note: so i know the format may not be the best, but i couldn't find the best way to split it up into more paragraphs than this. hope it's not too confusing! if it is, feel free to tell me :)_

* * *

+part one+

It had all started the day Josh Nichols had returned home from college for the summer.

Immediately after parking in the driveway, Josh had taken a few bags out of his car and ran up to his room above the garage, expecting to see his stepbrother Drake and remind him how much he missed him. Instead, he found his stepsister Megan sitting on his bed waiting for him. Right away when he walked in the room (and dropped his bags on the ground with a loud _thud_), she got up and closed the door, locking it. And then she proceeded to lightly push her older brother down on his bed and tell him how much _she_ missed him. Needless to say, Josh was quite taken aback at first. Megan was revealing feelings she had harbored for him for almost two years, and he was, quite frankly, surprised his younger sister could think that way about him. She was his _step_sister, but she was still part of his family.

_I mean,_ he thought as Megan told him how she loved how someone could be so damn attractive and so altruistically nice at the same time, _this is not at all like how me and Drake are stepbrothers, and we love each other. Well, maybe-kind of-yeah it is, but still, this is different. This is-my little sister. My little sister, who is four and a half years younger than me. But she has gotten really nice over the past few years. And really pretty too...stop it Josh, it's your sister! _

"Where's Drake?" Josh inquired when it seemed like Megan was done talking. "Oh, you didn't know? He's touring the east coast till about September, left a few days ago. And I," Megan flashed her evil little smirk Josh had gotten so used to over the years as she trailed her small manicured fingers down her older brother's broad chest, "get you all to myself this summer." Josh felt one or two butterflies in his stomach at her caress. _This cannot be happening._ He thought. _Did Megan just touch me and I...liked it? _He looked at her nervously.

"Megan? What is this?" She giggled. "You just don't know how freaking cute you are when you're nervous, Josh." She breathed, and continued. "This is me, showing you and telling you what I've wanted you to know for a long time, but couldn't because of _him._ The point is-boys and girls go better together." She flashed him a cunning smile before lowering her body onto his-and her lips onto his. He gasped, and she pulled away. He realized that kissing Megan didn't really feel like kissing his sister. He actually liked it, and wanted more. "I think I love you, Josh Nichols." Megan admitted. Josh's response was to pull her back into him. He wanted more. And more.

* * *

Over the next week, Josh and Megan had slowly begun to transition into life as more than just stepbrother and stepsister. Megan loved the fact that Drake wasn't around, and she had Josh all to herself. That was the one thing that had always bothered her. How, whenever she wanted to spend time with Josh, Drake was always around, and he's who Josh would want to be with first. Now, Drake was gone for four months, Josh was home for three, and she had told Josh how she felt, and it was apparent he had been acquiring feelings for her too over the years. This was shaping up to be the best summer ever in Megan's eyes.

"Hi Josh, what are you watching?" Megan came in with a can of Mountain Fizz and set it on the coffee table, sitting down next to him. She would have sat even closer to him on the couch if it weren't for Audrey in the kitchen, making dinner. She secretly wished the window partition was closed, and then maybe she could have still gotten away with it. But, alas, she had to control herself whenever they were in eye or earshot of their parents. And, with the newness of the secret relationship between the two, and the fact that thoughts of her older brother had made her excited all these years and he finally knew about it, much less returned them, controlling herself around Josh was proving very difficult.

"Oh, hey Megs." He said, glancing over at her sweetly. It was all she could do not to turn as red as the tomato onscreen. "This is the fruit and vegetable channel!" He exclaimed, and she had to hide her little smile at his enthusiasm. "Today's the tomato. It's a heated debate. Is it a fruit? A vegetable? Oh boy, the excitement!" He grabbed his Mocha Cola and took a swig, happily sitting back to watch.

Megan let out a small giggle as a result of the earlier attempt to hide her smile. "Oh Josh, you're so goofy." She patted his leg. "I'm gonna go see if mom needs help with dinner. You enjoy your debate." She began to walk away, when suddenly Josh's firm hand tugged at her small arm. "I want to enjoy you. Later." He whispered in her ear, against soft wisps of wavy black hair. Megan blushed and walked away into the kitchen. Josh smiled and sank back into the couch. _I have the most beautiful stepsister in the world_. He thought as he watched her back.

* * *

Dinner had proven to be a challenge. Both Josh and Megan were perplexed at that, as they usually had normal dinners, even as the two secret lovers sat at the table with their mom. Their dad was working at the weather station a lot, so Audrey usually had leftovers waiting for Walter when he got home. The only thing that didn't feel quite right about dinnertime-or anytime-was that it was a whole lot quieter when Drake Parker and his guitar weren't around. Not that the other two siblings minded his absence at all.

"Josh, could you pass the cornbread?" Audrey asked, looking over at her stepson. Josh reached for the plate and handed it over to his stepmom. It was then when he felt a hand on _him_ under the table. He began to get flustered. Megan was caressing his leg under the table, and their mom was sitting right across from him. _I wish she'd stop doing that. _He closed his eyes._ No matter how damn good it feels._ He tried to cross his legs, but that just gave her better access to his inner thigh. It seemed that was where she was headed, but he _so_ didn't want her to go there. He didn't want to give her a light punch under the table either, not even the lightest one, because he didn't hit girls. Or, rather, _women_. "Mom?" He asked. Audrey looked up from her lasagna. "What's wrong Josh?" She asked. "Can Megan and I take our dinners up to my room? I think there's something on TV that we both wanted to see." "Sure." Audrey said, and the two gathered up their plates. Megan gave Josh a look as if to say _good idea_. She may have gotten a lot nicer over the years, but Megan sure did have a bit of evil left in her.

The two made their way up to the boys' room, and the first thing they did was close the door. They heard a door slam downstairs and sighed. _Walter._ Megan thought. _Dad,_ Josh thought, _he must have had a bad day at the station. Bruce Winchill must have done something again to upset him._ He handed his plate to Megan, who set both dinners up on the loft by Drake's bed. Josh knew since Walter was home, Audrey was probably occupied downstairs. But he still elected to lock the door, just in case. He and Megan needed to take every precaution possible not to get caught being together like this.

"Okay." He threw up his hands as he turned away from the door. "What gives, Megan? You really need to stop fondling me whenever you please." Megan stood in the center of the room, arms crossed and a sly look on her face. "But Joshie," she whined, pouting. "You said you wanted to enjoy me." Josh exasperatedly sighed. "Yes, I said later. And that means up here, in the privacy of my bedroom! I did not mean under the dinner table in front of our mom!" Megan rolled her eyes and nodded her head. She knew he was right. She just wanted to play with him a little. Teasing him under the dinner table was a little risky, and it had turned her on a bit.

"Megan," Josh sat down on the foot of his bed, patting the space next to him. "Come sit." Megan went and sat next to her brother, and she reveled in the feeling of being next to him once more. She tried not to get too close. Not yet. He was still being serious.

"Megan," Josh looked at her. Megan looked into her brother's gorgeous green eyes. "Yeah?" "I want you to listen to me. We have got to be, so, so careful, you know, with this new 'togetherness' we got ourselves into when I came home. Mom and Dad can_not_ find out." Josh emphasized 'not', looking at Megan intently. She was listening, but more to his deep, husky voice than anything. She knew they had to be careful. "You know how surprised they were when they found out about me and Drake last summer?" Josh continued. Megan nodded her head, still focused in on his sexy voice. She unconsciously scooted closer to Josh. She could slightly feel his body heat now. "Well, imagine their shock if they found out that this time, I'm sneaking around with my 16 and a half year old sister. The age would bother them more than anything..."

He trailed off, now gazing at her face, and her eyes, dark like chocolate. "No matter how gorgeously sexy of a young woman I think you are." At this point, he abandoned all hope of continuing a normal conversation with her. Megan was still transfixed at his voice, which had just called her gorgeous and sexy. _And did Josh call me a woman?_ Megan's stomach did a small backflip. "Oh, Josh." She sighed contentedly. "I think I love you, Megan Parker." He whispered. And this time, it was Megan who wanted more. And more.

"Is this what you meant by enjoying me?" Megan spoke between small giggles as Josh lay on top of her, stroking her hair while fondling _her_ leg, bare under her jean skirt. "I've only just begun, sweetie." He lowered his lips to hers as they rolled around, laughing and cuddling on Josh's bed while their parents sat oblivious in the living room two floors down.

* * *

The next week had gone a little smoother. Megan, who didn't have the 'sneaking around' experience her brother had, had gotten quite good at keeping her hands off of Josh when they were within range of their parents. And by the third week, or the first part of June, Megan and Josh had taken the 'no touch-y in public' thing to a new level. Whenever their parents were around, they would bicker and argue about the tiniest, most non-significant things like normal, ordinary siblings. And they found, much to their pleasure, that this technique only heightened their lust in private. The more they kept their hands off each other around the house, the more they couldn't keep their hands off each other when they were upstairs in Josh's room. And, on the eve of their one-month anniversary, Josh and Megan were lying peacefully in his bed, Megan's arm draped across Josh's bare chest and her head against his beating heart.

"Megs?" Josh whispered, half asleep. Megan leaned over and kissed his eyelids, awakening him. "What, sweetheart?" She asked, matching his whisper. "This has been so great." "Yeah?" Megan propped her other elbow up on the bed. Her arm still stayed on her brother's stomach. Josh wound his arm through the space between her arm and her head and draped it down her back, rubbing her camisole. "You know; this, a month of us. I have to say, I'm glad Drake's not around. I love it just being us." He leaned over and kissed her lips softly and sweetly, glancing up at his bedside clock as it glowed 12:05. "Happy one month, Megan Elizabeth."

"I love it. I love you. I'm so glad we're together like this. Happy one month, Joshua Michael." Megan leaned down and kissed Josh's forehead. "Sweet dreams, baby." "Of you, always." Josh faintly whispered. Megan laid her head back down against Josh's chest and closed her eyes, smiling.

* * *

It was a month and three weeks into their relationship, and Megan glowed inside as, one day, during a lover's quarrel, Josh had called her his girlfriend. Megan was so happy, because she had just spent the last few days wondering if Josh was ever going to define their relationship and when he was going to do so. Now that he had, it pretty much made it official. Josh would leave in a month and a half, and he would leave as her boyfriend. Megan was elated. He would be Megan's boyfriend, and not Drake's. _Drake._ She wondered what the state of her brothers' relationship was. _Josh probably forgot about Drake._ Not as a brother, but as whatever they were before Josh got together with her. _He seems to be so serious with me, and he's not even gonna see him before he goes back up to Stanford. He even said he was glad Drake's not around. Glad it's just me and him. _She shrugged it off as she lay back on her own bed, for once.

"Megs." Josh sauntered into her room, wearing a super-cute and playful smile. "Yeah babe?" she said, smiling back. "Do you know how hot it is outside today?" Megan lay there, still smiling. "Hmm?" Josh walked over to her and softly ran his fingers over her flat stomach. "Have you even been outside at all today?" "I'm afraid not Mr. Nichols. Can you inform me of the temperature out there?" She smirked as she thought of what would happen if she relied on Walter. It'd be pouring when he said it was going to be sunny and clear. "Well," Josh leaned down close to her, so much so that she could feel his warm breath against her neck, "no hotter than it gets in my bedroom," Megan blushed a deep crimson as she beamed at that remark, "but it's still hot. And, you know what I think you should do?" He scooped the petite brunette up in his long, lanky, muscular arms, "You should come swimming with your boyfriend." "Josh!" she protested, struggling against his much larger frame as he held her, "and the first step would be getting my swimsuit on. Put me down." "Yes, Miss Parker." Josh lowered his younger stepsister and girlfriend to the ground. "Do you still have that unbelievably sexy one from last summer?" Megan swatted his stomach. "Maybe." He looked down and smiled coyly. "You'll see what I've got soon enough. Let me get dressed." "I'd prefer it if..." Megan laughed, spun Josh around, pushed him out of the door, and shut it behind him. "I'm not even going to let you finish that sentence. Get your mind out of the gutter or I won't come swimming." She shook her head, grinned and reached into her closet, pulling out that unbelievably sexy white bikini Josh was talking about and putting it on her small, perfectly proportioned body.

"Oh wow. Yes baby." Josh's jaw dropped as Megan walked out of her room with a white, transparent sarong wrapped around her waist and white flip flops on. "I told you you'd see what I got." Megan sidled up to Josh, whose eyes were focused on her perfect B-cups nestled in two triangles of fabric. It almost seemed unfair to femininity, how great Megan looked. "Let's go swimming." She took his hand, laughed playfully, and led him down the stairs and out the door to the backyard.

"Ok," Megan said, walking up to her stepbrother when they were standing on the pool deck, "I want to swim. I don't know about you. But I", she stepped even closer to Josh, emitting a gasp from him, "am going to get us ready to swim." Megan slipped her hands under Josh's muscle shirt and slowly removed it, kissing his toned stomach along the way. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his chest and as much of his neck as she could reach. And, when she had thrown his shirt aside, she took Josh's hands and led them to the knot at her waist, holding up her sarong. He untied it with her help as she stepped out of her flip-flops. The sarong fell to the ground, and she placed his hands on her hips as she kissed him. "See, that wasn't hard, was it? Now we're ready." "Yeah we are! Last one in is..." "on top tonight?" Megan joked. Josh rolled his eyes. "Dirty girl. I was gonna say gets an extra shot of Dr. Fizz tonight, but that works too." They both jumped in at the same time.

"Aww, now we'll never know." Megan pouted as she floated in the middle of the pool. Josh swam over to her and chuckled lightly. "We'll figure it out Megs. We always do." He playfully splashed her as he quickly swam away. "Oh, Nichols, you're gonna get it now!" Megan chased after him. "Bring it Parker." Josh laughed.

* * *

_part two coming soon! after a few reviews, of course :)_


End file.
